


Stache’s Secret

by TSsweets13



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: DDLG, F/M, non-sexual ddlg, seriously If ddlg bothers you do not read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Wilford Warfstache is a man of many pleasures, but the one the one he holds dearest his his lovely girlfriend. He keeps her secret for as long as possible due to the unique dynamics to their relationship.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache / Original Female Character(s), Wilford Warfstache/ OC
Kudos: 5





	1. Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Wilford Celebrates his lovely Salacia’s birthday with her in their own special way. 
> 
> Warning: This first chapter is HEAVY with the DDLG/CGL dynamic. I just see Wilfy as the perfect Daddy Dom.

Living in a house with ALL of your brothers and some others can be interesting to say the least. But what it can also be is difficult. Especially to keep secrets. Now everyone of them likes their privacy and to time to themselves, and they all have their own little things that nobody knows. But the big things…

Everybody finds out eventually.

And Wilford wasn’t enthusiastic about that. 

Sure living with the only companions he’d had all his life was great. They had a large manor like house that has plenty of room and rooms. He ran his many shows out of a basement studio. But, there was one thing he knew he couldn’t do…

Bring Salacia here. 

It’s not like he was ashamed of her, or of their relationship, the things they got up to. No. Warfstache had no shame to give and didn’t take shit from nobody. But whenever any of the guys started dating or became interested in a woman, man, what have you, in any way...the others seemed to lose their minds and want to know every little detail and rag on you uncontrollably. Like a dog with a bone. Or a dozen dogs on a tbone is more like it. And if they met her...that would be interesting. They scared off more people than anything, just by being themselves. And if they found out the exact nature of him and Salacia’s love affair...then that could only spell trouble. 

And for once Wilford Warfstache wanted to avoid trouble. 

—

Sitting on the plush couch in the second bedroom of Salacia’s apartment Wilford couldn’t help but smile as he watched her. She was looking through her closet trying to pick a skirt and some socks. She had her face scrunched up like it was the hardest decision in the world. It was honestly endearing. She settled on a frilly white skirt that matched everything else she wore and pulled it on, before pulling out two pairs of socks and holding them up to him silently asking which ones. 

He chuckled and pointed to the pair in her left hand making her smile brightly and put the other pair away before practically skipping over to the couch. She bit her lip after sitting down looking at him shyly. That just made his heart pound a bit, it was too cute. 

“Can you help me?” She asked holding her socks out to him and blushing. 

Wilford chuckled again, “Of course, Bunny.” He said making her giggle at the use of the nickname. 

She lifted her feet into his lap and he slid the pink and white stripes socks onto her they stopped at her knees and had an edge of white lace. She smiled at him when he was done. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” She said with a wide smile. 

“You’re welcome, Princess.” He said and leaned over kissing her right at her hairline making her giggle. 

She stood up and spun for him. “Do I look cute, Daddy?” She asked. 

“Adorable, Baby.” He said. 

She giggled, she loved how much he used pet names and praise. She skipped back to the couch and sat down. He grabbed the little ceramic box from the side table in their playroom and opened it. He pulled her collar out of it. It was clear vinyl with pink roses and spikes around it, and a heart shaped lock at the front for symbolic reasons. She turned around without being asked receiving a “Good girl.” as a reward and he slipped the collar on her. 

She turned back to Wilford and smiled widely, “I love it that you always put my collar on me, Daddy. It makes me feel special.” She said. 

“Well, you are special. My special Bunny.” He said with one of his signature laughs that just made her laugh along. 

She leaned over cuddling into his side, feet tucked under her as he stroked her soft red curls. She loved these moments. 

“So what does Daddy’s Baby Girl wanna do today?” He asked. 

They didn’t get to play often so it was always a treat. 

“Well, I wanted to color a picture for you, Daddy. Then I thought maybe we could bake cupcakes and watch a movie.” She said cutely. 

Wilford smiled at her and looked thoughtful, “Is that everything, my princess wants to do?” He asked in a playful manner. 

“Well, I was thinking about maybe having a tea party with Steve and some of my other stuffies. Do you wanna play too?” She looked at him with big eyes. 

“Of course Bunny.” He said with a smile, “This is your day to make up for your birthday after all.” 

“I hate big people problems.” Salacia pouted. 

“Now, Bunny, what’s the rule.” Wilford said sternly. 

Salacia squeaked, “No talking about big time here.” She said. 

“Good girl.” He said, “You almost broke it, be careful.”

“I promise I won’t break it, Daddy. I don’t like being big. I wanna be little. Your little Bun Bun.” She said snuggling closer. 

Wilford smiled, he had never expected this kind of relationship, but when they met it felt so natural. They’d dated a while before she told him. She was a little. Soon enough that he could back out. But he was willing to try it out, and he found he was a natural Daddy and loved every moment they were together like this. Always at her place though. They could not do this around his brothers. They’d color it wrong, make it dirty. 

Wilford and Salacia had been together for a year and a half and her big life boss made her work late on her birthday, with extra work at home, so their plans didn’t come through. A movie date and then a night of just time like this together. So today they were making that up. 

“That’s right.” He praised, “You’re my little Bun Bun.” 

He kissed her temple and patted her butt so she sat up. 

“Why don’t you go get your colors out while Daddy goes and makes you a sippy of juice.” He suggested a twinkle in his brown eyes. 

“Okay Daddy.” Salacia said with a cute smile, “Can I have it in my pink fox sippy?” 

“Of course, Baby Girl.” He said. 

“Thankies Daddy!” She said with a happy squeal. 

Salacia hopped off the couch stopping to pick up her pacifier off of the table where she’d set it. It was a light green paci with a picture of a fox on it. It had been one made for kids that Wilford had modified into adult pacifier so it fit her mouth better. She turned and smiled at him as he stood up. He wasn’t that much taller than her, only four inches but it made a world of difference in these moments when she was little. 

She walked over to her pastel purple bookshelf and pulled out a couple coloring books and then grabbed her tote of crayons and went to the low table in the room and set them on it. Pulling up a glittery blue heart shaped cushion to sit on and plopped down crossing her legs and began to flip through the pages looking for something cute to color to make her Daddy smile. 

Meanwhile Wilford had exited her playroom in all its pastel glories and walked to her kitchen. He opened up the cabinet beside the fridge, where the glasses were kept, also where her sippy cups and bottles were stored. He found the one she wanted and pulled it out. He filled it with apple juice and secured the top. He hummed a jovial tune as he walked back to the room to find his Bunny already diligently coloring a picture. 

He grabbed a coaster from the stack, they’d made them together on a Daddy-Babygirl craft day and she’d insisted on making one of hers a glittering pink mustache. Sometimes Wilford swore that was her favorite thing about him. He walked over and set the coaster on the table next to her neatly organized tote of crayons and then set the sippy cup on top of it. 

“Here we go, Bunny, your pink foxy sippy full of apple juice.” He said with a grin. 

She looked up at him silver eyes shimmering as she smiled around her paci and he felt his heart melting. She pulled hit out of her mouth and thanked him. She then looked at her pacifier then at the cup then at him. Wilford merely chuckled and went to pick up her pacifier clip so she didn’t lose it and it didn’t get dirty. He clipped it to her onsie and to the pacifier and smiled. 

“That’s better.” He said again, “Don’t want that getting all dirty on the floor, do we!” 

“No Daddy.” Salacia said and grabbed her cup with two hands and taking a big drink. 

Wilford smiled genuinely more here than any other time. She made him so happy. And this whole dynamic was just perfect for them. He went over to sit in the plush pink arm chair in the room and crossed one leg over the other as he watched her. He knew he could read, play a game on his phone, any number of things so long as they were in the same room during this time. But to him, nothing beat just watching Salacia be little, be her true self, his baby girl, his Bunny. 

She hummed as she colored like usual, that was a habit they both had was humming or singing under their breath. And he loved how happy she sounded when she did. She looked up to him as she colored and smiled. She had so many coloring books, both adult and kids. She could spend hours coloring because it relaxed her so much. And it relaxed Wilford to just lose himself to his role as her Daddy, her caregiver. He never thought he’d have that natural instinct to be this way, but as it turns out. It fit him far too well he was shocked he hadn’t discovered it sooner. 

She looked at her colors with such concentration that he couldn’t help but chuckle. It was so darn cute. She looked at him confused. 

“Is it a hard decision, Princess? Do you want Daddy to help?” He asked. 

She nodded and after taking her paci out of her mouth held up two shades of pink, “Which one do you like more, Daddy?” She asked. 

Wilford looked at the two crayons like it was one of the most serious inquires he had ever been asked, because as far as his baby girl was concerned it was. He tilted his head and gave an exaggerated scrunch to his face making Salacia giggle. 

“I like the one on the left, Princess.” He declared with a smile. 

“It looks like your mustache.” The little laughed making him chuckle. 

“You love my pink mustache.” He declared. 

Salacia couldn’t deny that fact and continued coloring, periodically stopping for a drink of her juice. 

She didn’t know how long she was working when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Wilford there looking down at the pictures she’d done. 

“That looks great Princess.” He said looking at the design she was working on. 

It was a man and a woman wearing heavily patterned sweaters embracing while wearing the same scarf. She’d colored them to look like the pair of them, adding in Wilfords mustache with glitter pens. She giggled and smiled at him. 

“It’s me and my Daddy.” She said with a smile. 

“So it is.” He said, “Who is this lucky fellow and should I say, handsome devil?” He teased. 

“It’s you, you big silly.” Salacia laughed, “You’re my Daddy!” She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, “And I’m your Princess.” 

Wilford laughed, “So it is. And of course I am. You’re right. I’m your Daddy and your Daddy’s princess. His special Bunny.” He stroked her hair making her practically melt. 

“I colored that for you, Daddy.” She said, “So you can keep it. I also drawed you some silly ice cream cones!” She declared showing him the drawing of ice cream blobs shaped like different animals and brightly colored. 

“I love them both Baby, you are such a good little artist.” He said, “I think this deserves a reward.” 

“A bunny treat?!” Salacia asked excitedly. 

“Yes a bunny treat.” Wilford laughed walk-in over to a clear glass jar filled with pastel colored and sweetly shaped marshmallows. 

He opened it and pulled out a purple one shaped like an alphabet block and walked over handing it to her. She smiled as she took it, popping it into her mouth. Proud she’d earned a treat. She looked at him with shimmering silver eyes. 

“Do you want to color with me? Or...no I wanna dance!” She exclaimed, “Daddy dance with me!”

Salacia shot up from her seated position and stumbled a bit falling into Wilford’s arms and chest making him chuckle and her blush. 

“Oopsie daisies Bunny Baby.” He said, “Careful now, we don’t want you to get a bump now, do we?” 

“No Daddy.” Salacia said shaking her head exaggeratedly. 

“Now pick up your colors then we’ll find a record to put on okay?” He said.

Salacia pouted a moment, she hates picking up. Wilford gave her that stern Daddy look. She relented and gathered up her coloring things and put them neatly away. The pink mustache toting man smiled and praised her with a pat on the head before taking her hand and leading her over to where her white lacquered portable record player sat on the mint painted table with the matching box alongside it. She smiled and looked through the records smiling before pulling one out and showing it to him. 

“I wanna dance to this one Daddy!” She declared. 

“Okay Baby Bunny.” He said and put it on the table and was about to turn it on before she cried out for him to wait and hurried over to her closet and slipped her favorite pair of pink and gold Mary Janes on. 

He smiled and chuckled when she rushed back over and nodded for him to start the record declaring, “I can’t dance with my Daddy without shoes on.” 

The record began to play and she wrapped her arms around his neck and his wound around her waist and they began to sway and twirl to the music. She was singing along as they did so. He smiled affectionately down at her. When she looked up at him with that sweet smile and loving eyes he lost himself to her. She was...perfect to him. Little and big she was his everything. 

She leaned up and pecked his lips cutely, “I love you Daddy.” She said in a sweet voice. 

“And I love you too, baby girl.” He said pecking her lips back, “You make Daddy so happy.” 

“Yay!” She squealed as they spun.

She was always so happy with him and pressed herself closer. She felt safe with Wilford. She knew that he wasn’t exactly the most stable of people, as he’d pointed a gun at a man who made a pass at her once all while laughing, but for some reason that didn’t bother her at all. Nor did the fact that in memory she had never seen that man again. She knew that with Wilford she was safer than anything. She could walk the streets alone and never fear danger. It was a nice feeling. Wilford gave that to her, even though he was eccentric at the best of times almost psychotic at the worst of them. But she found she loved both times equally. 

The times she liked most though...were these moments. When he wasn’t just Wilford Warfarache, eccentric, various web show host, with an unhealthy penchant for violence, when he was her Daddy. And she was his baby girl, his Bunny. She knew that these moments were an escape for him as well. 

“Bunny, what’s that smile for?” He asked. 

“I was just thinking about the last time we went out together.” She said cutely, “You took me to build a bear and we got muffins.” 

Wilford chuckled and kissed her temple. It was lovely, except he had to track down a pervert who made her unhappy later for a go on one of his shows. But now wasn’t the time to think of that. Now was a happy moment. He kissed her lips gently a moment as their dance ended. 

“Happy baby?” He asked. 

“I’m a very happy Bunny, Daddy.” She declared. 

“So, what does Daddy’s Bunny want to do now?” He asked. 

“I wanna make some jewelry!” She said. 

“Isn’t this an exciting day, Bunny. Just doing all your favorite things.” He teased. 

“All because my Daddy loves me sooooooo much.” Salacia said hugging him. 

“Okay go get your beads then you can do some crafts.” He said. 

“Nuu.” She said. 

He raised a brow. 

“Daddy plays too! I want you to make something too!” She said, “It’s fun.” 

“Okay Bunny, I’ll make something with you.” He chuckled, “Let me go and grab a cushion for myself.” 

She grinned and went to her shelf pulling out her tote of beads. She was meticulously organized. She sat down and opened it up. Wilford grinned as she began to pull some beads out of their section. He did the same planning on making something sweet for his Bunny. 

“I have letter beads too!” She exclaimed as she pointed them out before picking out the ones she wanted. 

They began to make bracelets together her hands moving skillfully along the string while he worked a bit slower but still efficiently. Salacia giggled as she looked at him with what she had always called the “Daddy concentrated face” and loved that he was invested in her crafts too. After she was done she smiled. It was a bracelet made of mostly black beads with a few pink and yellow here and there and the letter beads spelled out “Daddy”. 

When she tied it off and presented it to him with a wide smile she couldn’t help but feel nervous as well. He picked up the bracelet and smiled at her. 

“Is this for Daddy, baby?” He asked. 

“Yes! It even has your name on it!” She declared. 

Wilford chuckled, and nodded, “So it does.” He said with a chuckle as he slipped the bracelet onto his wrist.

He would wear it always from there on out. He looked at her and smiled. 

“Well my bracelet is for you, Baby Bunny.” He said with a grin and produced a bracelet perfectly sized for her wrist with the letter beads spelling out Bunny in glittery beads off all different colors, the pony beads were in all his colors making her smile. 

“I love it Daddy!” She declared and let him put it on her wrist. 

“Good, because you’re my Bunny and I want everyone to know it.” He said and kissed her lips. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed happily. 

“You’re my Daddy! And I’m your Bunny!” She said. 

“Yes you are!” He said with a smile. 

“I wanna have my tea party now!” She said, “Cause I’m getting hungry and that means it’s dinner soon after.” She pouted, “Then bed time.” 

“Well, sleep is important for a growing baby girl.” He teased and kissed her nose, “Alright, go and get all dressed for your tea party but after you pick up your beads and Daddy will go and get a bottle of juice for tea.” 

She nodded and smiled and kissed his cheek, “Yes Daddy. Will you dress up too?” She asked with wide eyes. 

“Of course princess. If you want me to I will.” He said. 

She grinned and began to clean up her bead mess after he put his own mess away wanting to be fair. Then he got up and went to get a bottle of strawberry kiwi juice for their tea at her request. She put her beads away and smiled as she went to the closet to pull out some dress up clothes. 

She hummed as she put a tiara on her head and some plastic jewelry to make her look like Queen Bunny. She grabbed a mini tiara off of a Disney princess doll that she removed so all of her stuffies could be royalty as well. She also made special jewelry for them too. She dressed up her stuffed Axolotl Steve into Baron Steve from the land of Mud Skipping with a green tiara and matching ‘necklaces’ before setting him on a chair at the table. She then dressed up her stuffed ballerina bunny from build a bear Melody into Princess Melody from the land of Dancing with an orange tiara and matching ‘necklaces’ and set her in a chair. 

She pulled out her tea set. It was a simple plastic one with four different colored cups, saucers, and spoons. She set the table and smiled as she put her own pretty purple stuff on. She would be nice and let Daddy Wilford use her favorite pink ones tonight. So long as he was careful. When he came back in she walked over and presented him with a pink tiara and feather boa with a cute smile. 

“Daddy gets to be pink today!” She said. 

“Well, to what does Daddy owe that honor to?” He asked. 

“Being a good Daddy!” She declared with a smile, “I already set a place at the table for King Daddy!” 

“Well King Daddy brought the tea for Queen Bunny.” He said, “It’s a special brewing.” 

“Sounds delightful.” She declared and took the bottle. 

“I already opened it once so it would be easy for my baby Bunny’s little hands.” He said kissing her nose. 

She giggled, “Thank you Daddy, these bottles are so hard to open.” She said with a cutesy smile. 

They walked over to her little table and sat down. She filled the teapot with the special ‘tea’ and called the tea party to order. 

“I’m glad everyone could be here today.” She said with a smile, “Today we have Strawberry Kiwi tea from the Snapple region.” She giggled, “Brought to us kindly by King Daddy.” 

She poured some real cups for her and Wilford while pretending to pour for her stuffies. She smiled and raised her cup in a toast. 

“A toast to my birthday and my Daddy he’s perfect!” She said with a grin as Wilford actually blushed. 

They sipped their ‘tea’ and both made it seem like the stuffies had had a drink of theirs. Salacia smiled at Wilford as they sipped and played her game. 

“So, what kind of cupcakes does my Bunny want to make?” He asked. 

“I wanna make strawberry cupcakes with cream cheese icing!” She declared, “Oh with white chocolate ganache in the center!”

Wilford chuckled and nodded, “They sound delicious.” He said, “We’ll do just that after our tea.” 

—

Tea things all put away the pair were in the kitchen. Both decked out in cute aprons as music played from the living room while the pair sang and mixed up their delicious concoctions. She smiled at her him as she licked a little homemade frosting off of her finger. 

“It tastes so good Daddy!” She said and dipped another finger in and held it out for him to taste while he worked on the ganache because in his words, she was too little for the stove. 

He licked it off and smiled, “Perfect, baby girl.” He said. 

She loved to bake from scratch and when they were together it was even more fun. He kissed her lips when they finished. She smiled when the timer dinged. 

“Cupcakes are done!” She cheered.

Wilford turned off the burner on the ganache and and pulled them out of the oven. He kissed her nose. She smiled softly as they set them to cool down. They began to dance in the kitchen and he kissed her lips.

She giggled and blushed smiling up at him, “You are so cute.” He praised. 

She giggled and blushed happy to have his praised. Soon they finished the cupcakes, filling and decorating them. Then Wilford put them in a covered dish and led her to the living room so he could order dinner. She pouted making him laugh. 

“Now, Bunny, I don’t care if this is celebrating your birthday, you still don’t get dessert before dinner.” He said, “You just get pizza for dinner.” 

Salacia cheered up a little hearing that, “Okay Daddy, can I put on a movie for us while you order it?” She asked. 

“Of course, Princess.” He said. 

“I wanna watch Robin Hood.” She said as she put on what was arguably her favorite Disney movie. 

She curled up with him putting her paci back in her mouth happily. That was probably where her love of foxes came from. After Wilford had placed the order she hit play and cuddled up to him as the movie started. 

She pulled her paci out only once to kiss his cheek and say, “I’ve had a wonderful day today, Daddy. Thank you.” 

“Anytime Bunny.” He said kissing her temple. 

—

Food eaten, cupcakes eaten, another movie watched, even a bubble bath shared (more innocent than it sounded) Wilford was now curled up in bed with Salacia who was resting her head on his chest. She was attired in a sleep time onesie and had a wide smile on her face. 

“I had so much fun today Wilford.” She said using his name for the first time all day since he arrived at her apartment. 

“I did too Sal.” He said with a smile. 

“I hate that you can’t stay this time.” She said. 

“Well, how about I stay until you fall asleep?” He offered. 

“I’ve had sugar might take longer.” She teased. 

“I don’t mind, if it means I get to hold you.” He said. 

Salacia kissed his lips and snuggled up and was asleep within a matter of minutes. However Wilford didn’t instantly leave. No he wanted to stay a bit longer just holding her. He loved her too much to leave her side yet. 

But if he stayed the night too often his brothers and the others would get suspicious. And he didn’t want to deal with that yet. He didn’t wanna explain this to them. He valued her and her privacy and mental health far too much to put her through his family. 

But of course he eventually had to leave. He snuck out being sure her door was locked and leaving a little love note on the pillow as usual along with giving her permission to have a cupcake for breakfast. She deserved it for being such a good girl the day before. He made his way home a smile on his face while he thought of her. 

He checked his watch. He was just barely within time. Everyone else would be asleep but Anti was most active around this time of night. Of course Dark was up as well but he wasn’t active anywhere but his computer and files for cases. He’d done it for over a year now, he could make it to his room before that glitchy son of a bitch caught him sneaking in. 

He was quiet as he made his way through the halls of the manor house they all occupied together. He passed by the doors of his family and friends easily without a sound. And finally he was at his own door. He unlocked it and let it open as he breathed a sigh of relief before a very distinctive Irish voice whispered in his ear causing him to jump and draw his gun. 

“Ye smell like a girl!” Anti declared.


	2. Family Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti knows there’s a woman in his life and is going to expose Wilford to the rest of the Iplier and Septic clans.

Wilford sat indignantly in the living room of the manor while the rest of the house's occupants made their way into it. It was almost four in the morning and Anti had shouted everyone awake because they needed to have a house meeting about Wilford’s sneaking in. 

“So, do you want to tell me why I was pulled out of my room at four in the goddamn morning, Anti?” Dark growled at the green haired man standing before them with a self satisfied grin on his face. 

“Oh I have the most exciting news!” He laughed, “I caught Wilfy here sneaking in.” 

“That’s not unusual, maybe he just didn’t want to deal with you.” Googiplier commented in his usual monotone. 

“Oh that’s not all! It’s not the first time! For the past month he’s been sneaking in every few days or so!” Anti said gleefully, “I never caught him fully until now so I didn’t know why but now I do!”

“Get to the point Anti, I’m she’s everyone would like to get back to bed, me included.” Dark growled. 

“Ye weren’t in bed, Ye pretentious bastard! You were awake just like me.” The glitch growled. 

“Working. Unlike you!” Dark snapped. 

“Anyway! When I stumbled upon our dear friend Wilford here I noticed something peculiar...he smells like a woman!” Anti said like that explained everything. 

Nobody reacted. And Dark looked at him like he was an idiot. 

“Really, you think that the revelation that the man who wears women’s undergarments might be wearing perfume is a thing to get us out of bed for?!” He growled. 

The others began to voice their agreements with Dark’s perspective. 

“Oh, no! It ain’t that kinda thing! He has never smelled this way before. Besides we all know what cologne he wears!” Anti said indignantly, “I’m saying the pink mustached one here has a fockin girlfriend or female lover he never told us about!” 

That silenced everyone as they stared at Wilford who instead of loudly decrying or denying the claims as preposterous and producing perfume...remained shockingly silent all but confirming Anti’s theories. Dark’s jaw was slack. 

“Wilford?” He questioned. 

“What is it Darkiplier?” The disgruntled TV host asked ready to just end this charade and shoot everyone. 

“Is what Anti’s suggesting true?” Dark asked. 

“And if it is?” Wilford asked tired of this. 

“I knew it!” Anti cheered. 

“Oh fuck off!” Wilford said and pulled his gun shooting where Anti had been only hitting the wall as Anti had glitched out of the way of the shot laughing.

“You know the way things work, Wilford.” Dr. Shneeplestein said speaking up for the first time, “None of us are vhat one vould call normal and to keep our secrets safe ve have to vet serious relationships. Is zhis serious?”

“You’re such a downer, Stein.” Dr. Iplier snarked. 

“At least I’m competent!” The German fires back. 

“Shut up both of you!” Dark snapped, “Heinrich is right though, Wilford, is she serious?” 

“Or just a good lay ye like having around?” Anti snarked earning another shot in his general direction this one actually grazing his arm answering the question for everyone about how serious Wilford and this mystery woman were

“We’re going to have to meet her soon.” Googiplier said. 

“Let me talk to her. But if you all scare her off I will kill every last one of you permanently!” Wilford declared and got up storming from the room. 

“I think that went well, don’t you?” Anti said eating a glare as Dark smacked him upside the head. 

— 

Wilford had no idea how to bring this up to Salacia. They’d barely talked about families. She didn’t have any, and his was...well...his. But he knew that he had to. They knew now. He didn’t arrange things within a week, they'd start trying to find out who she is. Googiplier could do that fairly easily. Then the stalking would begin. And they’d scare her off. 

He could not lose his Salacia. 

So he would bring it up when he visited today. So now he was making his way to her condo and he was honestly worried. He wasn’t used to this feeling. He knocked on the door and when she opened it he felt his anxiety both rise and lower at once. 

“Hey Daddy!” She exclaimed happily and wrapped her arms around him, “How was your day? I wasn’t expecting to see you today, Wilf.” 

He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head, I just wanted to see you, my dear.” He said kissing her temple. 

“Come on in.” She let him in and they headed into the living room. 

She was always excited for a surprised visit from Wilford. She was just catching up on some TV. He sat with her and she paused the show she was watching and looked at him smiling widely. 

He chuckled and nuzzled her nose. 

“Somethings on your mind.” She observed.

He sighed, “You caught me.” He admitted, “You know me so well.” 

“Is something wrong? Have I done something?” She asked worried, her heart beating fast, fearing that he would leave her. 

“No, no Bunny you haven’t. You’re perfect. It’s just...one of them caught me sneaking in last night and caught on that I’ve been seeing someone. And well...they are all...demanding to meet you. And if I don’t make the arrangements, usually Googiplier will figure out who the person is and then they will just start stalking you and I to force a meeting...they are like animals.” He said in a rush. 

“So what do you wanna do?” She asked, still worried he’d rather leave than subject her to his family. 

“Well, this weekend everyone is in town, do you want to come over… weather the awfulness of my family and roommates?” He asked. 

“Okay.” She said as though it were so simple. 

Wilford had to chuckle at her innocence. He knew she could handle one or two of them at a time, she handled him just fine. But all of them at once. That was too much. 

—

She was dressed tastefully cute as they pulled up to his house. She knew where he lived and how he lived. And yet it was still a shock to her as she saw it for the first time. 

“I’m sorry this was sprung on you.” He said. 

“I know, Daddy. But it’s about time I met them. “ she teased. 

“Also...the ummm…” He was unsure of how to instruct her not to call him Daddy. 

“I know, that stops now. They don’t know right?” She asked, able to read him like no other. 

“Yeah, it sucks cause I love how that word sounds from you.” He chuckled. 

“Well,” She pecked his cheek, “Let’s get this over with fast so you can hear it again.”

She was teasing him and hugged his arm tightly. 

“Let’s go, Baby Bunny.” He said and got out of the car to open her door for her. 

She loved how he led her inside. And soon she was faced with a sight that would shock her forever. Confronted by so many identical men. 

Half looked like Wilford. The other all alike and Irish (save a doctor with a German accent). She was led to a couch and sat beside her man. She honestly wished she had a stuffy or paci right now. She was nervous. He held her hand as she introduced herself. That was all the comfort she needed. 

“You’re not exactly what I expected.” A glitching Irishman she was introduced to as Anti said. 

“What? Cause my perfume is sexy and I’m dressed like this?” She asked. 

Wilford chuckled. She saw one guy with a laptop in his lap she’d been introduced to as Googiplier just listening. She wondered what he was typing but didn’t ask. She just answered questions, met them all and smiled politely. 

“So how did you and our Wilford meet?” One in a suit named Darkiplier asked. 

“At the library of all places. We started talking and...he’s a flirt, honestly, but he made me laugh so I gave him a chance. We got coffee and found we had a lot in common. A lot of interests were the same, not just the same book we’d reached for.” She looked at him, “wasn’t it about medieval torture or something?” She laughed, “Anyway after that first coffee date we went on a real one and have been with each other ever since.” 

“How long?” The German Doctor, Heinrich Von Schneeplestein, asked. 

Wilford had to grin as she answered, “That was about a year and a half ago I think.”

She giggled. 

That silenced the room. He’d hidden this for that long? Salacia smiled and held his hand tighter while he rubbed his thumb over her hand. She kept a song in her head to keep her calm. He kissed her temple. 

“I didn’t want you all to scare her off before we were sure we would be together.” Wilford said. 

Googiplier stared at them a moment. How did they make any sense beyond a book? He couldn’t get it. 

—

Dinner was actually pleasant. Salacia held her own amongst them laughing and joking and responding well. Wilford felt his heart falling more and more with her. After that they all retired, and for the first time Salacia stayed the night with Wilford. 

—

The next morning as Salacia was waking up, dressed in a cute nighty covered in strawberries. She was downstairs in the manor house's kitchen with her boyfriend who was wide awake. 

“Do you want some juice, Bunny?” He asked the name slipping so easily as they were alone. 

“Yes, please.” She said with a smile and he began to pour her a glass of apple juice, her favorite. 

—

Anti was grumbling his way to bed when he heard Wilford and Salacia in the kitchen and he could not believe what he was hearing. It actually made him shudder. 

Salacia saying the words, “Thank you, Daddy.”

Wilford responding, “You’re welcome Bunny.” 

Just what the fuck was their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a headcannon of mine that Wilford wears women’s underwear. Due to the garter-belt moment in the Markiplier interview video. Lol.


	3. Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti calls out the couple for what he heard that morning. In front of everyone.

Salacia had stuck around. Wilford was so thankful. He stared at her as she read a horror novel in the sitting room of his family home. A small smile on his lips at the sight. Feeling his eyes Salacia blushed. She should be used to Wilford’s stares, but she wasn’t yet. 

She looked at him, “Something on your mind, Wilfy?” She asked using a cutesy name for him. 

“Just how lucky I am to have you.” He murmured. 

“You softy.” She giggled kissing his nose. 

They heard a gag and looked up seeing Chase there teasing them. “I’m gonna be sick.” He said. 

“Oh jus ye wait.” They heard Anti butt in. 

“What is it now, Anti?” Wilford groaned irritated. 

Anti had been giving them looks for a week. And it was getting on his last nerve. Salacia could even tell He was irritated, 

“I heard ye two that first morning. We eat there, ye know, don’t need to be havin yer kinky sex in the kitchen!” He exclaimed. 

In front of everyone. 

Salacia set a hand to her chest scandalized, “Excuse me, we weren’t having sex.” She cried. 

“Watch your mouth.” Wilford said at the same time. 

“Then why the fock would She be callin ye...that?!” He asked. 

“What are you on about now?” Dr. Schneeplestein asked irked to be interrupted from his book while everyone just stared at this new argument between the green and pink ones.

Unfortunately Salacia was in the middle of this one. 

“I heard it clear as day!” Anti cried, “If ye weren’t doing they why were ye callin’ Wilford ‘Daddy’?” 

Salacia held her hand over her mouth realizing what he heard. A few tears in the corners of her eyes. She was scared his brothers and friends knowing would scare Wilford off. Her pink haired lover looked at her and set and arm over her shoulder leaning over to whisper comfortingly in her ear. 

“It’s okay, Bunny.” He murmured before he glared at Anti and tossed a knife at him it hitting the wall from where he glitched away, “That’s what she calls me, it’s a private thing that you had no business bringing up!” He growled, “Now you’ve gone and upset her.”

“Look, it’s a kink, okay, it’s really none of your business what we do behind closed doors, yes Wilford is my Daddy in private, he calls me Bunny. It’s nothing gross and there’s nothing wrong with it. All it is is a way of releasing tension between the two of us. We both hold a lot of stress in and it helps relieve it. I knew about it first and showed it to him.” She stammered out, “It’s not a sex thing to me or him. It’s a non-sexual thing. Being taken care of when I do everything for execs that can’t wipe their own ass without taking a memo and he likes taking care of me, it’s nice.” She looked away and sighed ready for ridicule.

Dark got up and smacked Anti Upside the Head, “You Shock yourself silly you have no room to talk, apologize.” He ordered.

“Sorry.” Anti said, “I just thought ye two were...ye know...in the kitchen…” 

“No way...do you think I have that little self respect?” She asked, “I was thanking him for giving me some juice.” She said. 

This would take some adjusting to, but really who was anyone to judge, they weren’t exactly human and each had a list of kinks half a mile to three miles long for some.

— — —

That night when Wilford and Salacia were curled up in his bed her with a pacifier in her mouth she smiled at him and pulled it out, “That was like ripping a bandaid off of a hairy part of your body.” She laughed. 

“Yes it was.” He chuckled, “Damn glitch.”

“Still, I love you, Daddy Wilford.”

“And I love you Baby Bunny.” He said and kissed her lips tenderly. 

This would take some adjusting yes, but with love and devotion between the two it would work out.


End file.
